1 Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of propulsion of wheeled vehicles by the users, more particularly to boards on wheels with the wheels placed in pairs.
2 Background Art
Boards on wheels used for radical sports, also known as ‘skates’, usually include a board with ends slightly bent upward, known as ‘shape’, two support structures for wheels, commonly called trucks, with a total of four wheels attached thereto by means of affixing said wheels axles onto said trucks. The truck is commonly attached directly to the shape by a central screw, an additional device to help fasten said screw to the shape, commonly known as sleeve, can also be employed.
Conventional skates usually comprise four identical wheels, placed in pairs side by side, two trucks affixed to the shape with each pair of wheels being mounted onto each truck. The wheels are symmetrically distributed in relation to the longitudinal axis of the shape.
Such configuration of conventional skates generally generates friction during maneuvers, making it more difficult to execute the movements necessary for maneuvering.
Skates with diverse constructive assemblies that aim to obtain a more efficient maneuverability without compromising stability are already known in the art.
As an example, the WO 02/062431 A1 discloses a skate comprising an elongated shape, a pair of trucks and a pair of wheels, all placed inline in relation to the shape. Each truck includes one wheel support that can rotate in relation to the shape, a spring for movement detention connected to the wheel support in order to stop the support pivoting relative to the shape, besides several other parts for fixation and sliding of the set.
Another example is US 2003/0141688 A1, which discloses a skate including base structure attached underneath the shape and wheel trucks that can rotate, relative to the base structure, around the fixation element on the base structure. Each wheel truck comprises two parallel sets; each set composed of two inline wheels, preferably aligned with the two sets of the other truck. Furthermore, an elastomer device, which besides permitting the truck pivoting, also promotes shock absorption.
The BR 0004277-3 discloses a skate comprising aligned wheels centralized inline along the shape. Thus the skate is comprised of four wheels mounted two by two onto two trucks fixed to the shape central axis near the board ends.